Morgalla
| home = Cormyr, interior Faerûn | formerhomes = Earthfast Mountains, north Faerûn | sex = Female | race = Shield dwarf | ethnicity = | occupation = Entertainer | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = }} Morgalla, known as Morgalla the Mirthful, was a dwarven entertainer from Earthfast in the Earthfast Mountains. She was an artist specializing in satirical cartoons. Description Morgalla was young and beardless. She had brown eyes and russet braids. She was about four feet tall and usually wore simple clothes. Relationships Morgalla was a member of Clan Chistlesmith and the daughter (or "darl") of Olam Chistlesmith and Thendara Spearsinger, a captain of the hearth guard of Earthfast. History Born around 1310 DR, growing up in orc-besieged Earthfast, Morgalla said her mother taught her to fight with a staff almost as soon as she could stand. Morgalla took an apprenticeship in the Chistlesmith trade of woodcarving, but retained an interest in songs and stories, and had a desire for adventure. On the rare occasion the dwarves gathered in the great clan hall for entertainments, Morgalla earned fame for singing, storytelling, and dancing. Finally, in mid-autumn of the Year of the Serpent, 1359 DR, the rogue princess Alusair Obarskyr came to the Earthfast Mountains and found Earthfast. Seeing a good cause to fight for, Alusair lent her aid to the defense against orcs and goblins. While there, she impressed the dwarves were own storytelling skill, and Morgalla befriended her. In the Year of the Turret, 1360 DR, the dwarves of Earthfast joined Cormyr's alliance against the Tuigan Horde. Morgalla accompanied the army and Alusair, becoming a veteran of the Alliance War. Afterward, Morgalla chose not to return to the Earthfast with the other dwarves. She was nearing her fiftieth birthday and expected to choose a mate and raise a family, or "hearth", and little time left for music and adventure. Instead, she journeyed to Cormyr to see Alusair's homeland. She spent three years in Cormyr, entertaining and trying to earn fame and an apprenticeship to a more experienced bard. However, she found little success as a dwarf bard, and instead became a satirical artist. In 1364 DR, Morgalla was sent by Vangerdahast, court wizard of Cormyr, to Waterdeep to aid Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun in locating the source of a curse on bardic music. She journeyed with Danilo Thann and Wyn Ashgrove, among others, to the High Forest and back, finally locating the culprit, Iriador Wintermist, in Waterdeep. Possessions Morgalla had an oaken staff topped with a jester doll with a green and yellow hat. Appendix Appearances ;Novels: * Elfsong References Category:Dwarves Category:Females Category:Artists (in-universe) Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Earthfast Category:Inhabitants of the Earthfast Mountains Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of the Earthroot Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants